1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vinylidene chloride (VDC) polymers. In one aspect, the invention relates to the incorporation of solid additives into the polymer while in another aspect, the invention relates to the incorporation of solid additives into VDC polymers without the use of a blender.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many VDC polymers require processing aids and other additives for efficient and successful extrusion. Liquid additives, e.g., various plasticizers, can be added as part of the monomer feed to the process for making the polymer. Many solid additives, e.g., lubricants, however, can not be added to the process for making the polymer, and thus are typically added to the finished polymer after it has been recovered, de-watered and dried. Depending upon the process equipment, this addition can take one or more of several forms, e.g., addition of multiple additives one-at-a-time, blending multiple additives into a premix or masterbatch, etc.